1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf cart bag straps, and in particular, to a padded sleeve for such straps.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
One of the essential features of a golf cart is the bag rack on the back on the cart. Golf cart bag racks are well-known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,969 to Cooper teaches a golf cart rack with retaining straps that thread through a buckle to secure the golf bag to the golf cart. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,013 to Hightower teaches a motorized golf cart with straps that encircle the upper portion of the golf bag that are received by a buckle to secure the bag to the golf cart. On modern golf carts, the strap and buckle system is still used. The most common straps are made of hard woven nylon.
It has been seen by the inventor that the friction between the hard woven nylon strap and the golf bag causes physical damage to the bag during transport. It would therefore be desirable to develop a padded sleeve that is durable, easily attached and removed from the golf cart bag strap, and is capable of protecting the golf bag from wear and tear due to friction between the strap and the golf bag. The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.